Hostipal Visit
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Ed's POV. I'm in the hospital...again. But of all the people that visit, why is it the Colonel? It's not like I haven't been in this cruddy place before. Parental! Roy and Ed


**Conny:** I've come back to update this story. I fixed the format of it, and I actually put in the dividing lines to separate paragraphs. I'm still not entirely sure this is a good story, but if you guys like it, I'm glad.

_DISCLAIMER: Should I really say it?_

* * *

Do you want to know what I detest most? Well…besides milk… I hate hospitals. Yup, you guessed right! I'm stuck in a cruddy hospital, again, because I got a little scratched up on a mission. The lieutenant said that if I didn't go to the hospital and get stitched up right away, there would be more than a couple cuts to take care of… What a wonderful woman she is…

Anyways, since I'm stuck in this room, I might as well have a little fun.

"What to transmute first~?" I clapped my hands, but before I could even make contact with anything, Alphonse comes walking in.

"Brother, don't you dare! The last hospital that you messed with kicked you out!" Maybe he thought I forgot about that, but I didn't. I remember transmuting EVERYTHING in my room. And I also remember my freaked out roommate at the time. Oh, what was his name…? Well, all I remember was that he was my age and never saw a transmutation. I think I gave him a sight to see, but I guess that's not what the hostipal staff thought.

"Al… I'm bored!" I know that won't make him budge, but at least I tried.

"Brother, I'm going home now. The nurses said that I'm not allowed to stay the night." Aw… that means I'll be even **more** bored. We said our goodbyes and go over my promise not to transmute anything. I hate it when Al makes me promise, because he knows I can't break a promise with him…

* * *

I'm awoken by a blonde nurse. Now, when I first met her, I thought her hair was fake. I mean, it was blonder than platinum blonde! It looked white! Anyways… if I allow that to sip out again, I'll probably get slapped or something…

"Mr. Elric, someone's come to see you~" By the way she said that, I already know who it is. You can tell that, with that tone (The one where a lady is, like, falling for a guy…), it could only be him…

"I don't want to see him. And I thought visitors weren't allowed in past eight." Colonel came up behind the nurse and tapped her shoulder.

"See you later, Tess." She blushed and exited the room before making a girly scene.

"Why visit? It's only scratches." He really can't just walk in at nine o'clock, waking me up, and expect me to be glad he visited. Now that I think about it…this is the first time he's ever visited me while I was in this place.

"How many times do you think you've been in here, Fullmetal?" Oh, that's actually a pretty good question! Let me think here…

"This year or ever since I became a State Alchemist?" I have to smirk at my question. His normally cool demeanor falters for a second, but he regains composure.

"Either, both. Whichever you can estimate best." I have to think again… Well, I've been a State Alchemist for four years now and I'm not exactly sure how many times I've had to go to the hospital. This year, I think I've been in roughly thirty times. But it's October, so that's a reasonable number.

"What does it matter? I have a dangerous job, I knew that before signing up." Mustang took a seat near my bed, frowning.

"Think about it this way, Fullmetal. Imagine if something much worse than scratches happened. What then?" What does he care? And why is he lecturing me about this?

"I already know what would happen if I got something worse. For instance, if I were to fall into a coma, Alphonse would have to research on his own and you wouldn't have a dog to send out on missions. I would probably be reliving nightmares, also. If I were to die, Al would be alone, you'd lose another pawn to raise up to the top. And I'd probably be sent straight to hell." I wonder if those words got through his mask. I guess they did, because now he stood up and glared at me.

"Edward, you need to be more careful! This marks your 100th visit to a hospital! Do you have any idea how many times you could have died? How many times you've had Alphonse and everyone else worried? Don't you even realize that I've been trying to warn you about all of that?" What the hell? Does he think I don't know ANY of that?

"You think I'm stupid? I know I'm worrying people, but they shouldn't care! I can take care of myself and Al!" It looked like he was about to slap me, but he refrained.

"Ed, you don't always have to do things on your own! You can rely on people, you could rely on me!" I go completely silent there. I…could rely… on him? Could I?

"Why…?" I don't know exactly what I'm asking…but I guess Mustang might have an answer.

"Edward…you can't handle everything. It's painfully obvious that you need help… but you just won't except it." I don't think that's what I was asking, so I try again.

"Why should I rely on you?" He was trying to think it over before the words escaped his mouth. I don't know what to expect. I don't know what kind of answer I want.

"I don't know… I just thought that you trusted me enough…" He started to mumble now. I'm not sure I've seen him act like this. Is this what the Colonel's like when his mask is off? Is he really someone that cares?

"Wait, wha-?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Fullmetal. Have a good night." With that, the man walked out of my room. It was like nothing happened between us when he said those cold words. But I realized something. Thinking back on his words, he seems to care. Mustang, being the cold type, cares about me.

"Wow. That's something! I never knew the Bastard had a heart!" I start laughing, but then I heard a shout from down the hall.

"And I thought the great Fullmetal Shrimp was shrewd!" Why, that bastard!

"Don't call me small, you third-rate colonel!" Now I'm starting to rethink about everything I thought I knew about the colonel…

* * *

**Conny:** If you're saying, "100th visit? Well, I know Ed's reckless, but..." I understand. But, think about it this way: He has been in the military for four years, in this story. Anyways, I still think this isn't a good story...  
**Lowell:** Do I NEED to tell you this, again? You're story was great! People have reviewed before and said this was a good story!  
**Conny:** Yeah... but that was only a handful of people that said that...  
**Lowell: **Review, would you please? Conny just can't get it through her head that this story was good!


End file.
